


Cyborg Sex

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [40]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Rhys (Switch), M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hugo (Switch), Top Wilhelm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: The three cyborgs get together for some fun.
Relationships: Wilhelm/Rhys/ Hugo Vasquez (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cyborg Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePyromaniacEngineer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePyromaniacEngineer/gifts).



Wilhelm huffed angrily as Hugo and Rhys argued. He’d been roped into this threesome and the two couldn’t even shut up long enough to fuck. He growled. “Enough!” The two stared at him. “This is what’s going to happen. You,” He pointed to Rhys. “Get undressed and get on your hands and knees. You,” He pointed to Hugo Vasquez. “You get undressed and shut the fuck up, you barely qualify for this.”

He began to undress. He had joined a cyborg sex group and had hopped in to join these two, but it appeared they knew each other. They had spent the last ten minutes bitching at each other. All Wilhelm wanted was to fuck with two other cyborgs and he was going to make it happen.

Rhys hesitantly got down on his hand and knees, looking nervously around him. Hugo grinned when Wilhelm ordered him to kneel behind Rhys.

“ _Do not say a word,_ ” he warned. Hugo swallowed whatever petty comment he’d been about to say. Wilhelm knelt in front of Rhys and pushed his soft cock into Rhys’ mouth.

Rhys dutifully began to suck, his warm mouth making Wil’s cock swell. He sighed and began to rock into Rhys’ mouth. He grinned at the pretty boy, eyes wide and willing. Hugo ground his dick into Rhys’ ass, rubbing some lube on it and slid into Rhys. They thrust and rocked into Rhys, his muffled moans rising between them.

“That’s more like it,” Wilhelm said, sinking in as far as Rhys could take.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
